


Night on the Town

by lastwingedthing



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwingedthing/pseuds/lastwingedthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad wakes up alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle, to the prompt 'breach of the peace'.

It was still dark outside when Brad woke up, but only just; there was a faint greyness to the air, and the first sounds from the birds were starting, to go along with the scuffling noises outside on the porch that had first woken him. In his empty room, Brad smiled.

He didn’t need a light to move silently through the dark house, especially not then, not when there weren’t even any clothes dropped carelessly over the bedroom floor to make a trap for the unwary. He was able to make his way over to the front door without making a sound, waiting behind a bookcase with every muscle in his body tensed and ready.

There was a scraping sound as a key turned in the lock, a brief whispered curse, and then the door opened – and the light came on.

“You can stop lurking, Colbert, I fucking know you’re in there.”

Brad shifted uncomfortably.

“No, seriously, you are not being sneaky at _all_. You try this every fucking time, it’s getting really obvious. It’s actually pretty sad, Brad, you’re getting really desperate.”

Stepping out from behind the bookcase at this point would mean defeat, and Brad was _never_ fucking down with that shit. Instead he moved backwards as quietly as he could – which was pretty fucking quiet, goddamn Ray anyway – and made his way into the kitchen.

He could still hear Ray in the other room – “Oh come on, Colbert, stop being a pussy and come out, this is getting fucking ridiculous,” – but he chose to ignore it. Ray could find him in his own time, or not at all.

Of course, it didn’t actually take very long. Brad considered keeping him moving for a little longer, sneaking around behind him instead of waiting to be found; Ray’s bitchings about Brad’s capabilities, his family, his ancestry, his religion and his supposed psychological effects of various childhood traumas were growing increasingly entertaining. On the other hand, if Ray _actually_ caught him the smug self-satisfaction would make the other man unbearable for hours. Possibly _days_. It was better not to risk it.

And there were benefits to being found. Ray spent a few moments glaring and rolling his eyes but it was easy enough for Brad to pull Ray tight against him, into the deep hungry kiss he’d been waiting for all night. Ray was hot all over, smelling of sweat and smoke, jittering under Brad’s hands; he was still high from the energy of the night – or possibly from something else, Brad never either asked or cared. It must have been a good show, though, because Ray had lost his shirt somewhere; underneath his heavy leather jacket Brad could only find hot skin, smooth against his fingertips as Ray moaned into his mouth.

“Fuck yes,” Ray said, moaning again as he pulled Brad tight against him. “Fuck. I’ve been waiting for this all night.”

Brad snorted. “Your choice to go out tonight. You could have got some hours ago if you’d actually been here.”

“And ruin your hot date in the basement with your new Dell? Dude, you know I care about you, I would _never_ get between you and a shiny new motherboard. Jesus.” Ray paused for a self-satisfied kiss, grinning through it, far too amused with himself. Brad rolled his eyes. “Anyway, the band was fucking awesome tonight, Brad, it was some incredible shit. You have no idea what you missed.”

Brad tucked his nose into the corner of Ray’s neck and sniffed deliberately, smelling smoke; then breathed out again warm and moist, just to make the other man shiver. “Looks like I missed out on at least a pack, if nothing else. Christ, Ray, were you trying to smoke your way through the entire state of California?”

Ray grinned at him, bright and warm. “Fucking awesome night, dude, like I said. I’m still so wired, fuck.”

“No kidding.” Ray was still shaking against him, buzzed, skin so warm. Brad was sick of talking. Standing like this, bodies so tight against each other, there was only one thing he wanted to be thinking about.

When he reached down to kiss Ray again, the other man met him halfway. It turned hot and dirty fast, slick slide of their tongues against each other, long sucking bites, as Brad trailed his hands down to slide inside Ray’s tight, ridiculous jeans. Ray was already tugging at the t-shirt Brad wore to bed, breaking them apart for a moment to get it off; then he found his way back to Brad’s mouth for a deep hungry kiss, a detour of soft nipping bites down his jawline, another kiss.

Brad himself wasn’t bothering with Ray’s jacket, open now, but the jeans were another matter. He reached around for the button, giving in for a moment and sliding his hand inside to feel Ray’s hard cock pressed hot and wet against him; there was only a thin layer of cotton between them, and he felt his mouth water. Ray ground into his hand, and Brad let him for a long moment, mouth resting against the side of Ray’s neck as he listened to the noises Ray was making, little moans and deep panting breaths. It was hard to move his hand away, to get the jeans and Ray’s underwear pushed down far enough to let Ray spread his legs, but when he felt bare skin pressed against his own it was Brad’s turn to moan.

Mostly naked now, Brad had one of Ray’s thighs between his legs and a stretch of smooth tender skin on Ray’s neck to suck and bite; a hand on Ray’s ass, light teasing touches over his hole to make him buck and moan, and the other wrapped tight around Ray’s hip to hold him in place. Brad could have come like that, grinding sweet and firm, little shocks of pleasure coming from where Ray was mouthing at his nipples; he knew it would be enough for Ray, too.

But this wasn’t what he’d been thinking of, in the hours between finishing with his computers and falling asleep. He wanted Ray, but not just skin and muscle to rut against; he wanted cock.

Brad dropped to his knees.

Above him, Ray was shifting on his feet, spitting out curses that sounded more like moans, but all Brad’s attention was focused on his cock, fully hard now and an angry red. When Brad leaned forward and licked at the little bead of moisture welling up on the head Ray’s whole body shook with it; he felt Ray’s hands land on his shoulders, nails digging into the skin hard enough to leave marks. The thought of that was another thrill, running deep and low in his belly.

Brad gave him one more lick, a broad wet tease from base to crown, before he took Ray all the way in. The taste filling his mouth, the smooth soft skin, the stretch and effort he could feel in his jaw; this was what Brad had been waiting for, this was what he’d spent the whole night thinking about. He’d jerked off to it, hours ago, and it was still making him so hard he ached. That didn’t matter. All that mattered was this – the little noises Ray was making, the feel of crisp hair and hard muscle on Ray’s thighs under his hands. The taste getting stronger in his mouth as Ray rocked into him, giving him exactly as much as he could take, keeping him right up to the limit as Brad sucked around him.

Ray was talking now, the usual filthy stream-of-consciousness babble that preceded his orgasm – telling Brad how good it was, how good he looked on his knees with Ray’s cock in his mouth. How, if Ray had his way, he’d never leave, spend all his time with his eyes down and his lips parted, waiting to be filled. Brad’s hips were rocking up into it, uncontrollable; he was starting to moan now, little helpless noises as spit slid down his chin, as if Brad was the one a second away from orgasm.

Brad’s eyes had been closed, but as he felt Ray shaking under his fingers he opened them and looked up, staring through his lashes. Ray was swearing now, reduced to single syllables, his hands gripping hard enough that Brad knew that he’d be able to see it tomorrow, fingerprint bruises dotting his shoulders. And then Ray met his eyes and maybe that moment of contact was what finally did it, pushed him over the edge into spurting thick and creamy into Brad’s mouth.

Brad swallowed around him, let Ray’s cock slip softened from his mouth, lapped at a spill to gentle him through it, but now it was Brad on the edge, Brad’s hands clinging too tightly to Ray’s thighs. After a long quiet moment of nothing but Ray’s panting breaths as the other man slowly got himself back under control, there were hands prising his own away. Ray knelt in front of him, staring at him with parted lips and dark, hungry eyes. He lifted Brad’s hand and put it on his own cock.

“Brad. Let me see.”

He swallowed, closed his eyes. “Please –” The words came out unbidden.

“I want to see you touch yourself.” Brad could hear the smile in Ray’s voice. “Fuck, you’ve got no idea, do you? What it does to me to see you like this – you’d do anything now. Anything I told you to – fuck, you’d do it and you’d love it, every second.” Brad was working himself hard now, right on the edge, Ray's words driving him crazy - exactly what he'd needed.

“Open your eyes.”

He let out a startled, helpless moan, hips bucking up to drive his cock into his own fist.

“I want to see. Brad, open your eyes.”

No choice but to do it. Brad opened his eyes to find Ray staring directly at him, seeing everything, everything Brad couldn’t hide any more. And then they were both looking down: to where Brad had finally lost it, spilling thick and white into his own fist; to where Ray had finally taken away the last semblances of his control.


End file.
